A Dream Come True
by Lord Overload
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get busy as they both give in to their needs and finally go all the way. Switching POV. AN: I will keep revamping this fic until I'm happy with it, so Ch 1 might become Ch 2 and all that...
1. An Bowl Of Eyecandy!

A Dream Come True, Part One

By Lord Grineed

Kagome is sitting on a tree stump, staring in to the camp-fire, thinking about her life. Well, overall, it's been alright and at times enjoyable but she felt as if she were missing something important and she could guess what it is. She have never had a single serious relationship with a guy, ever since she turned 16, ever since she had met him...

Inuyasha...she loved him with all her heart but knew he would never return her love. All because of Kikyo...that bitch! Before she had been revived, Inuyasha had became closer to her, slightly more open and friendly. Kikyo had destroyed that closeness and a confused Inuyasha had withdrawn into himself, spending loads of time staring into space.

She still loved him though, she would never stop.

She sighed and stood up, looking for Inuyasha's sleeping form by the tree but he'd gone. That's strange, he had been there a minute ago... then she heard a strange noise from up ahead, a noise she couldn't quite place...

She walked to the edge of the clearing in which they had set up camp, and moving as quietly as possible, she made her way towards the source of the noise. The futher she went, the louder the sound became but she still wasn't able to place it.

Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, she found herself in another clearing, except this one, was already occupied. It only took a second for her to connect the sound she'd been hearing and what she could see in front of her.

Inuyasha is lying in the middle of the clearing, head propped against a large rock.

He is completely naked. His red kimono lay a few feet away, laying in a bundle near a bubbling hot spring.

And he is stroking his penis, which even in Kagome's wildest fantasy had never been so huge. It is long, straight and extremely thick. It is utterly breathtaking. She heard Inuyasha groan and mutter something, as his stroking movements became faster and more wild.

Then suddenly his back arched, as he...called out her name? As she watched, he penis seemed to pulse for a moment before a white, cloudy liquid erupted from it, splattering most of the surroundings.

Kagome turned quickly and quietly made her way back to camp. She sat back down on the log, her breathing heavy.

Kagome had studied enough Biology to know what had happened. He had ejaculated...while thinking about her!

She had wanted proof that Inuyasha at least lusted over her and now she had it.

But what to do with it... A plan formed in her mind and she grinned to herself.

This was gonna be an interesting day.


	2. Lovely Lime!

"Inuyasha…" The young woman says softly.

I groan, trying to fight off sleep as I sit up, still high in the tree, where I had slept for the past 3 days.

"Yeah, what is it?" I reply, only slightly irritated, as Kagome as very beautiful and was always kind to him, apart from when she was pissed and that just made her even hotter. Over the years they known each other, I found it increasingly hard to stay mad at her for any length of time and he knew Kagome felt the same about him.

She looks at me for a few moments, before saying, to my complete shock, "I want you to make love to me."

I was so shocked , I lost my grip on the branch and fell out of the tree, like I'd been 'sat.'

I lay there for a few moments, gathering my thoughts. I stand up, looking as dignified as possible for someone who'd just fell from a tree.

"What did you say?" I asked, not daring to hope.

"I said, I want you to make love to me, Inuyasha," she says again, not missing a beat, "is that a problem?" She says the last part in a voice that, aginst my will, arouses me.

I managed to stutter, "Um, well, no." She grins wickedly.

"Good, because I want you, Inuyasha, I've wanted you for so long now..." She starts walking towards me, her hips swaying. Just then, I catch a whiff of her scent...itis mind-blowing. Itis like her normal scent but much stronger and more intoxicating. It makes my erection stiffen even further and by the time she reaches me, all I can think of was taking her there and then.

I look deep into her eyes, see her raw passion, her overwhelming need for release. I slowly lower my head, before capturing her lushious lips with my own.

It is pure heaven.

Her lips are soft and full, they taste of that substance she usually brought her, what was it? Ah, chocolate! The kiss was hesitant at first, then it quickly became heated. I felt her tounge brush across my teeth, seeking entrance.

I gladly let her in.

Our tounges clash, each trying to explore the others mouth but getting in each others way. As our kiss deepens, I let my hands explore her body, stroking her jawline before moving down towards her throat and collarbone. A moan of pleasure escapes her and she begins to pull her sweater off, her hands fumble and then, finally, withmy eagar help, she manages to ditch the sweater.

The sights that meets my eyes are Kagome's huge, firm breasts, now exposed to the cold night air. The only wordI can think of to describe them is, "Woah." The large, pink nipples stand out against the rest of her smooth, pale skin, which is now tinged with pink due to excitement. We finally break the kiss, due to the urgent need of oxygen and she says to me, after she'd caught her breath, "Inuyasha, d'you wanna...touch 'em?" I nod eagerly, reaching forward to brush my fingertips just below the nipple of her left breast.

She wimpers in delight and says, in a demanding voice, "More." This time I cup her entire breast in my hand and I begin to lightly knead it. She moans again, louder this time and she pushes her chest into my hand, increasing the friction. Her nipples had become hard and I have the most overmhelming desire to suck on them but I don't.

I didn't want to go that far...this time at least.

So I draw back, gazing deeply into her eyes, then I bend down to kiss her agin

It had been an intersting day.


End file.
